Video Call
by November0627
Summary: Hanya ff singkat tentang Kris, Chanyeol dan Malaikat kecilnya yang melepas rindu melalui Video Call. Krisyeol. thx for reading


Krisyeol fanfiction

- Video Call -

Don't like don't read okay?

Happy reading

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu Chanyeol tak mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari kekasihnya—ups maksudku Suaminya. Kris berkunjung ke China untuk menyelesaikan masalah pekerjaannya, tapi yang jadi masalah kenapa dia tak menghubungi atau sekedar mengirim Chanyeol pesan text?

_Mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk._

_. _

"Mommy~"

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir, menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan sosok gadis kecil yang berdiri disana, mengusap kedua matanya yang terlihat sipit karena terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Uh betapa menggemaskannya dia

"Ahh, kenapa terbangun?" Chanyeol menggendongnya lalu mencium hidungnya, memang sih jika di pikirkan Chanyeol yang idiot saat masa mudanya tiba-tiba jadi seorang ibu yang lembut dan baik hati seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimana jika Kris yang menjadi Ibunya?

Kalian pikirkan itu sendiri.

"Mommy, sedang apa? Myun mengantuk" Ujarnya dengan suara kecilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, tak terasa rambutnya sudah panjang.

"Mommy sedang menunggu kabar daddy-mu, lebih baik kau tidur lagi ya?" Ujarnya berjalan kedalam kamar bermotif bunga-bunga dan pink cerah itu. Tapi belum sempat memasukkinya, ponselnya berdering dan membuatnya harus menurunkan Myun Hi.

'Kris?'

.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disofa sementara Myun Hi duduk disebelahnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Chanyeol membuka kunci layar handphonenya dan mendapati panggilan video, dia menekan tombol hijau dan mulai tampak wajah seseorang yang sangat-sangat dia rindukan dijauh sana.

"Kris! Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku?!" Ujarnya kesal. Kris terkekeh, dia sih berharap saat pertama tadi Chanyeol akan mengatakan 'Kris aku rindu padamu' tapi ternyata lain kenyataannya

"Aku benar-benar sibuk yeol, handphoneku sering kutinggalkan di hotel. Berhenti cemberut, aku menyukai itu~" Rayunya. Chanyeol berekspresi ingin muntah

"Lalu, kapan kau mau pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Hmm, sekitar dua hari sampai tiga hari lagi, kenapa? kau merindukanku?" Ujar Kris dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat seratus persen. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya

"Ya! itu tidak benar!" Elaknya. Kris tertawa kecil

"Yakin? Yasudah lebih baik aku akan berada disini lebih lama lagi, ahh bagaimana jika satu tahun? atau..—"

"Ya! ya! ya! aku mengaku!" Kata Chanyeol kesal, "Aku merindukanmu Kris, sangat merindukanmu!" Lanjutnya sambil membuang muka, wajahnya merona dan dia membuat gerakan kecil, membuat tidur Myun Hi sedikit terganggu karena anak manis itu baru saja ingin melanjutkan tidurnya dipelukan sang ibu.

"Hahaha. Aku juga merindukanmu, aku akan segera pulang dan.. Ahh dimana Malaikat kecilku itu?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, jujur saja dia rindu dengan panggilan sayang dari Kris.

"Myunnie, bangun sebentar.. daddy ingin berbicara denganmu" Bisik Chanyeol sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Myun Hi, gadis kecil polos itu menguap lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol, matanya menjadi semangat melihat Daddy kesayangannya dilayar ponsel canggih itu.

"Daddy! Myunnie merindukan daddy!" Teriaknya semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum sementara Kris tertawa, ingin sekali dia disana dan mengelus kepala Anak dan Istrinya, tapi pekerjaan_sialan _itu menjadi halangannya.

"Benarkah? Daddy juga merindukanmu. Daddy membelikanmu boneka! pasti kau akan suka" Kris mempoutkan bibirnya, Myun Hi bingung apa yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya sementara Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Myun Hi

.

'Senyum saja, okay?'

.

Chanyeol dan Myun Hi tersenyum, seperti sebuah senyuman keterpaksaan. _Apa-apan itu? beraegyo didepan Myun Hi, menjijikan _Pikir Chanyeol.

"Daddy, minggu depan sekolah myunnie mengadakan piknik. Aku ingin mommy dan daddy ikut bersamaku, aku akan menari dan menyanyi untuk mommy dan daddy" Katanya lagi semangat, suara lucunya membuat Kris dan Chanyeol gemas.

"Benarkah? baiklah daddy pasti akan ikut, benarkan mommy? Daddy akan merekammu saat bernyanyi dan menari nanti. Ahh sudah dulu, daddy masih ada pekerjaan, sampai jumpa Myunnie, Chanyeol"

**Tup.**

Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Chanyeol mendengus kesal

'Bagaimana bisa dia tak mengucapkan kata-kata untukku?!' kesalnya dalam hati. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, mungkin kris benar-benar sibuk.

"Myunnie, sekarang lanjutkan tidur siangmu ya" Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana, lalu menggendong Myun Hi menuju kamarnya. Sampai disana dia meletakkan hati-hati tubuh kecil itu lalu menyelimutinya. Chanyeol menatap wajah Myun Hi, damai ketika tidur dan membuat moodnya kembali ketika dia terbangun.

"Selamat tidur"

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mata anak itu terpejam dan membawanya ke alam mimpi yang menyenangkan.

**Drrrt~**

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dia merogoh saku celananya lalu menatap pesan masuk dari Kris.

.

.

**(Aku akan segera pulang, dan kita akan bersama-sama lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol Wu)**

.

.

Lagi-lagi suaminya membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, uhh dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu Kris. Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

End.

A/N : Hahaha, Cuma ff singkat Krisyeol yang dibuat karna ngeliat foto Chanyeol sama anak kecil itu, uhh unyu banget sih sampe bingung yang anak kecil yang mana. Berhubung mau hiatus sementara jadi iseng buat ff gaje ini, soalnya maret bakalan sibuk banget.

Review pls^-^


End file.
